Birthright
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: "It's time to take a hold of what belongs to me. It's time to walk away with no apologies. These voices in the mirror start quietly. And now they're screaming back at me."- It was a unavoidable meeting between the two worlds, and one that would change everyone's lives.


A/N: No idea where I got this idea from, really. But please review. And if you don't like it? Don't ride it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bleach.

* * *

><p>Birthright-<p>

1

_Come Little Children__  
><em>_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land__  
><em>_Of Enchantment__  
><em>_Come Little Children__  
><em>_The Time's Come To Play__  
><em>_Here In My Garden__  
><em>_Of Magic__  
><em>

Her voice was like velvet.

Crisp.

Even.

There was no fear, no intimidation, in keen blood red irises.

She knew he was there, watching. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike from among the shadows of the night.

_Follow Sweet Children__  
><em>_I'll Show Thee The Way__  
><em>_Through All The Pain And__  
><em>_The Sorrows__  
><em>_Weep Not Poor Children__  
><em>_For Life Is This Way__  
><em>_Murdering Beauty And__  
><em>_Passions__  
><em>

Beneath her lithe form, below the fabric of her clothing that ghosted around her pale silhouette, were the town's children. Boys and girls of all ages followed the sweet, deadly, melody that poured from parted lips.

_Weep Not Poor Children__  
><em>_For Life Is This Way__  
><em>_Murdering Beauty And__  
><em>_Passions__  
><em>_Hush Now Dear Children__  
><em>_It Must Be This Way__  
><em>_Too Weary Of Life And__  
><em>_Deceptions__  
><em>

He felt an unfamiliar warmth stir in the pit of his gut, churning slowly, as the melody filled the dead air. There seemed to be no other soul in sight, almost like the entire town was under her soul shattering spell. There was no other person in sight for miles, which he supposed (under the circumstances) was a good thing. He was an experienced hunter, one whom preferred to work alone. But now, as he watched the children be led into the forest on the town's edge, he wondered if he'd bit off more than he could chew. He had peaked in his prime years, strong and vigorous, but that didn't mean one such as she couldn't easy do away with him. Not that he'd allow such a thing to happen, of course. He was an extremely tall young man, his dark eyes knowing of the evils that coexisted with the human race. His sun-bronzed body was sturdy, packed with lean muscle from his demanding occupation, and broad shoulders.

"Hello, Hunter."

He paused, his footing stopping almost immediately.

She finally acknowledged him.

"I knew it would be a matter of time before one of you showed up, though I have never seen you before. Are you new?" She hovered above the heads of the entranced children, one of her long legs crossing lazily over the other.

She could easily read him, and this was something he was well aware of. He was taken aback by the cool air that surrounded her. He'd killed many before her, but none left his blood running cold like she did. Her eyes saw through him, every lie he ever told, every one of her kind he'd slain. He knew she was far from weak, despite her frail appearance, a true challenge indeed. Hair as dark as the night pooled in thick, corkscrew curls down her back. The shade complimented her snow pale skin and strikingly defined facial features.

Such was common among vampires.

"What is your name?" She inquired. When he didn't answer her, "Can you not speak? Are you a mute?"

He had nothing to worry about surely, for if she truly wanted to cause him harm she would have done so already.

"I've never had a vampire ask for my name before," He said. "But you may call me Tsukishima."

"I am Vila," She said coolly. "Are you going to kill me?"

The whole ordeal struck the hunter as odd. Never had he encountered a vampire that hadn't attacked him at first glance. But here he was, having a casual conversation with one.

"Why are you leading the town's children away?" Asked Tsukishima.

"Just beyond this forest bed is a very large, very hungry vampire coven. As their legitimate heir, it is my _job_ to care for my people~no?"

There was truth in her words, he could feel it. And it sent chills down his spine.

Excitement.

Anticipation.

Tsukishima couldn't quit put his finger on it.

"So, Hunter, are you going to kill me?" Vila asked again, taking a step closer. She had lowered herself to the ground with such grace and poise it was inhumane, standing between the hunter himself and the children she had intended to slay.

A threatening step.

She closed much more distance between them than he expected her to, so close now that he could feel the deathly chill that radiated off her skin. When the hunter didn't answer, her dusty lips curved upward in a smirk. Just enough for him to get a glimpse of the lethal fangs her mouth housed.

"Good night then." She breathed.

And in an instant she was gone.

The panicked whines from the children, the vampire's spell now broken, pulled the hunter from his thoughts.

Days turned to nights, those nights to weeks. Tsukishima attempted to go on about his life as he normally did, though now he found it to be a tad difficult. He had no idea why, but now the evenings of vampire slaying became a tedious task.

His nightly routine had finally become redundant.

Though there was very little the man could do to break the vicious. Having taken the hunter's oath on his life, he vowed to hunt and rid the world of vampires until his death. And considering he peaked in his late twenties no more than a few months prior, he still had a long way to go before finding peace.

It had been late one Tuesday evening, Tsukishima having retired early for the night with a good book he intended to finish. He resided on the outskirts of the large, bustling city in a small town where very little happened. His apartment wasn't much, it gave him the basic necessities, though he preferred good literature over his living quarters anyway.

Tsukishima had been in the middle of a very interesting chapter, mind engrossed in the words flitting across the white page, when suddenly a gentle tapping on his sliding patio doors caught his attention.

He lived on the fifth floor.

Arching a brow, he lifted his eyes to said doors and waited patiently to see if there was actually someone there or if it was his mind having officially run away from him. But he heard the gentle rasps again, and decided to get up and see who or what it was disturbing his leisure time at such an hour.

Damn his curiosity.

He parted the blinds, seeing nothing at first but the darkness of the town's overhead, before a figure dropped down from the sky. From the shadows came a young girl, her pale skin and dark curls familiar. She was clothed in a simple negligee. The thin straps hung in the hallows of her shoulders and settled just about her mid thigh. The soft satin material left little to the imagination. The hunter had very little difficulty seeing the developed curves of her waist, and the succulent curvature of her round breasts. Chestnut eyes lifted to her ruby ones.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Tsukishima said casually as he slid the glass door open, staring blankly at the ruby irises that stared back at him. "How did you find where I lived?"

"You have a very… _alluring_ scent," Vila replied honestly. "No hard feelings? Can we not let by gones be by gones?"

There was a brief pause before the hunter motioned to close the door, but the vampire was quick and slipped passed him in a blurred flash of black.

"I need a favor."

"No."

"But you did not even let me tell you what I needed!"

"You're a vampire, what more could you possibly need besides blood?"

"A place to stay."

"No. Out. Now."

Vila visibly pouted at this. "My father kicked me out of the clan's home. If I do not find a safe place to stay I could die."

"That is no problem of mine."

"Oh but it _is_, Hunter." Her eyes narrowed keenly. "Because if you will not help me, I will kill off every man, woman, and child in this town." A brief silence formed between them. "Can you live with the blood of every human in this backwater town on your hands? And I will not stop there. I will target your guild next, your family, close friends. Just try me."

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"You are the only human I can trust." Vila replied earnestly.

"How does the legitimate vampire heir manage to get kicked out of her own home?" The hunter inquired.

"There are a lot of things that can get a royal kicked out of their clan, revoked from the throne, or even killed believe it or not. Vampire parents are not as caring and loving as humans, you know. But my reasoning is a… _fragile_ topic. And one I wish to not discuss at the moment. Now, may I stay?"

Tsukishima gave the back of his neck as he pondered the thought. He'd been in odd situations before but none like this, and none so dangerous. But he couldn't risk the lives of those he vowed to protect. So with a curt nod he slid the door shut, turning around to face her completely.

"I will allow you to stay, but there are some rules you will have to follow." He began, evenly. "You will not be allowed out of my sight. Meaning I will attend you whenever you need to feed. If it becomes too much of a burden on the town's numbers, as it has in the past, I will provide you with a blood substitute. You cannot leave this apartment without notifiying me first, and that includes stepping out onto the patio."

Vila dropped down onto the sofa, crossing her pale legs in a way that caught the man's attention. "Is there anything else I cannot do? Breath perhaps?"

"Don't tempt me to restrict that too."

"Fair enough," She shrugged. "In return for your _kind_ hospitality, I will protect you."

His brow arched at this. "Protect me? From what?" The hunter asked.

"My coven, and various others. Surely you did not think it was going to be easy. Now that I have been kicked out of my father's generous care, other vampires will be after me."

Tsukishima pulled a chair from his small dinette table, occupying a space opposite the vampire. "Tell me what happened." He demanded.

A sly smirk snaked across the young girl's face, "You see Hunter, being a vampire is no easy task…"


End file.
